The She Devil's Stunt Double
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie auditions for the part Lulu in an action packed movie. Unfortunately, she doesn't get the role, but she gets to be a stunt double. She's a stunt double for Molly Garfunkel, and Molly' love interest is the famous Zander Robbins. I'm not sure exactly how the casting and stuff works, so please don't point out that it's wrong. Leave a review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in drama class being taught about stunt doubles, and this comes up. Sorry if it's not realistic. I was also watching one of my two favorite kids shows involving the stunt double idea. I'm not exactly sure how the business works. Let's just pretend that this is how it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or anything I use in this story.**

(Stevie)

I am finally in Los Angeles! Yes! Fame here I come! Since you're here, let me tell you about my boring journey! So first, I got coffee, then I went to get some gas- you know what? Let me just tell you why I'm even here. I'm here because I got a part in a movie! Well, I'm actually here to audition. It's about this spy who falls in love with this outsider. I'm not really sure who I'm going to play, but it's going to be awesome! Right now, I'm in at the auditions.

"Stevie Baskara." I hear the man say.

"Here!" I say and come up to him. He gives me a script, and we go into this official looking room with other people.

"Okay. Turn to page 42 and say Lulu's lines." he says. I do it.

"I'm so sorry Max. We need to do this. If we don't-"

"Stop." the man says.

"What? Why? Was I terrible?" I ask him.

"That was really good, but we already have someone in mind." he says. This wasn't so good.

"Do you have any other parts? I'll play anything!" I say. I know it was desperate, but come on. I had come all the way over here to be told I couldn't make it?

"Hmm... I like your spunk kid. To tell you what. You can be a stunt double." he says happily. Stunt double? What's a stunt double?

"Then I'll be a stunt double. Exactly what is a stunt double?" I say. So I accepted without thinking. What's the worst that can happen?

"We will take anyone for a stunt double. Okay. A stunt double is a person who takes over for an actress who does all the dangerous stuff like falling or jumping from a cliff, or something like that." he says. What?

"Sorry sir, but is there any other rolls?" I ask him.

"Please. Call me Jerry, and no. That's the only role available." he says. He reminded me of a weird father or something like that. Well, I was desperate, and it was a start.

"Fine." I say.

"Good. Here's the address where you should come, and be there at Saturday at noon." Jerry says.

"Okay, bye." I say. If I wasn't going to be an actress, and I was a stunt double, this wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

(Stevie)

It's noon, and I'm here at the movie set. Let's hope this job is worth it.

"Stevie! Hey! You made it," Jerry says coming over to me with a costume and wig. "Change into this costume." he says pointing to a dressing room nearby. I just go over and do what he says.

* * *

I'm done changing, and by the time I come out, I see a girl who's standing out there wearing the same outfit.

"Well, I know my stunt double isn't prettier than me." she says cruelly. And I usually get a hello.

"Well hi there." I say.

"Okay stunt double. Remember I'm the actress, not you. oh, and please stay out of the spotlight." she says. I recognize her. She's Molly Garfunkel. One of the most famous actresses of all time. Now I know that her niceness on the magazines are fake.

"Okay then?" I say. I had no idea how mean she was.

"I hope an accident happens..."

"Stevie." I say.

"Stevie. What a stupid name. Sounds like a name for a boy." Molly says, and sashays away. I was supposed to be her stunt double?

"Great. So much for acting." I say and sit down in a chair nearby.

"You look kind of sad." I hear someone say. I look up and see Zander Robbins. Oh my Gandhi. I was actually talking to him.

"Yeah. I guess." I say and just look down. He crouches down to my level.

"Hi. My name's Zander. You probably already know that. Anyways, what's your name?" he asks me.

"Stevie. It's not a stupid name." I say.

"It's not a stupid name. It's unique," he says. "Why would you think of something like that?" he asks me.

"Never mind. Uh... What part do you play in the movie?" I ask him.

"I play Max, your love interest. Well, your actress's love interest at least." he says. So his love interest was Molly?

"How did you know I was the stunt double?" I ask him.

"Well, you look just like Lulu. Molly's character." he says.

"Oh." I say sheepishly. I guess I looked stupid to him.

"Okay! We need our stunt model!" the director yells which I realize is Jerry. I come up to Jerry and he tells me what to do.

"Okay, so what do I do? Do I need to look sad? Or angry?" I ask him.

"I need you to stand over here." he tells me and guides me to a spot marked with duct tape. It looked like an x. After that, he goes back into his dircector's chair.

"Okay... ACTION!" he yells. I just stand there, and all of a sudden, there are rocks falling down on me. Now I'm lying on the floor.

"Great job Stevie. Let's do that again in a few minutes." Jerry says. I groan from the pain, but I don't give up. I stand up, and clumsily walk over to a chair.

"Ow." I say repetitively as I walk over to the chair. Suddenly, three people are walking towards me.

"Hello. That was amazing what you just did back there! I'm Kacey, and these are my friends Nelson and Kevin." a girl says to me.

"I never thought stunt double school would pay off." Nelson says.

"I didn't go to stunt double school. They kind of just hired me when I tried out for the role of Lulu." I say.

"Oh. Then you're going to die without the training." Kevin says. Oh no.

"What roles do you guys play?" I ask them.

"Us? We are just extras. You on the other hand is a major part of this movie." Kacey says.

"Really?" I say.

"Really. Most of the movie include stunts." Kacey says.

"Really?" I say less confident. I was staring to get a bad feeling about this. I look over to the other actors, and I see Zander smiling at me. There was a lot more drama backstage than in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

(Stevie)

I'm at the movie set. Again. Kacey was right. The movie was at least fifty percent of stunts. I was a major part of the movie. I'm going to die.

"Stevie! Here's your costume. Here. After this, meet me at the restaurant." Jerry says handing me an outfit that consisted of sunglasses, a wig, and a black jumpsuit. I just do what he said.

* * *

After I'm don't changing, I go out of the dressing room and see Molly. Again. She was obviously wearing the same thing I was.

"Break a leg." she says. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Good luck." Zander says that just walked over to us.

"You too." I say and go to the restaurant that was literally right next door.

"Hey Jerry!" I say trying to be happy for him.

"Stevie! Okay. Today, you are going to answer this phone right here," Jerry says giving me a phone and seats me at one of the tables. "After that, you are going to jump through this railing and fall forty feet at least." he says.

"What!?" I say.

"I said at least forty feet! Please don't hurt me!" Jerry says. I just calm down and he walks over to his comfy directors chair forty feet below.

"Is this safe!?" I yell down to him.

"Of course it is! There's a squishy air cushion down below!" Jerry yells at me. I look down below and I see the TINIEST air cushion below. I also see Kevin, Nelson, Kacey, and Zander below waving to me.

"Did someone spill juice?" Molly says appearing behind me. She must've came here to give me a hug. Hopefully. Not really.

Jerry notices the red stain on the floor and he says the most unexpected thing I could ever hear.

"Someone clean up the dried blood!" Jerry yells, and my blood freezes.

"Break a leg." Molly says and laughs this laugh that made me think if she was a witch or not.

"Okay... ACTION!" Jerry yells. I just sit there.

"Hey. You know whatto do right?" Jerry yells. I just nod.

"Okay. Take two. And... ACTION!" Jerry yells again. I pick up the phone and pretend to answer it. After that, I jump out of the railing.

"AHHH!" I scream while I fall for about three seconds. I close my eyes and wait to die. I don't. Something caught me, but it wasn't the air cushion. I open my eyes, and I see that Zander caught me. Everyone is staring at us. I get out of his grasp.

"Thanks." I say totally embarrassed. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"Welcome." he says and looks down. Molly just gives me a death glare. I glare right back at her.

(Zander)

I couldn't believe it. One minute I'm talking to the extras, and the next thing I know, I'm saving someone's life by catching them. Out of all the places Stevie could've landed, she just had to land in my arms.

"We'll be taking a short break." Jerry says then heads toward Stevie.

"Why did you do that!?" Jerry screams at Stevie in fury.

"I don't have accurate aim!" she tries to argue.

"We'll try this again in a few minutes. Just take your break." Jerry says calming down. Stevie just sits down in one of the chairs nearby and puts her head in her hands. Molly comes up to her.

"You're lucky Zander was there to catch you. You could've died. Too bad it didn't happen." I hear Molly whisper into Stevie's ear. What? Molly wasn't like that. She was always very sweet. At least in my point of view. After she was done speaking to Stevie, she left and went to the snack bar.

"Are you okay?" I ask Stevie. The extras, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson come along too.

"If having your life flash before your eyes is fine, then VERY." she says.

"Dude. A few reporters witnessed that, and some even took video. Do you know what will happen?" Kacey says to Stevie.

"Uh... What will?" she says. I mentally face palm myself. She was new to the industry, so she didn't know much about TV.

"They will make up a story! Duh!" Nelson says. Stevie turns pale.

"Oh no." she says. I wonder why she even bothered with this job.

"You know what? Let's just call it a day people!" Jerry announces. Yeah. I guess there was enough drama for a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay, now it's confirmed that most of my favorite HTR writers died, and then moved on to a new show. How To Rock will always lie in our hearts. At least in a really tiny part of our heart. Also, shoutout to LunarMoonWater. She's such a sweet girl. Also, another shoutout to MGHelene for being the only one who reviews. Yay. Even though my stories are not so popular, I'm not going to give up writing. Review.**

(Stevie)

Another day, another dollar. If that saying was true, I'd rather be poor right now. I get up from bed and just get a bowl of cereal and watch TV. Maybe acting isn't for me. Suddenly, I'm getting a phone call. I answer it.

"Stevie! You are on TV! Go to channel 9!" Kacey says on the other end. So I kept in touch with her. There wasn't a problem with it, right? I take the remote and turn to channel 9.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday? Molly Garfunkel's stunt double, Stevie Baskara was performing one stunt involving jumping off a restaurant railing at least forty feet high! She didn't land on the air cushion though. She landed in one of TV's hottest actors arms, Zander Robbins!" the host says and after that is a clip of me falling into Zander's grasp in slow motion. It repeats.

"Is there some love brewing? Did Stevie fall into his arms on purpose? What about Molly Garfunkel?" she says and there is some weird music. I just turn the TV off.

"AHHH!" I scream. You have no idea how frustrated I am. People may think that I fell there on purpose.

"What's wrong Stevie?" my mom asks me from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing mom! I... Um... I'll be at the park!" I say. I just do my morning routine and go into the outside world with my ukulele. The park was fun.

* * *

I'm at the park, and everything was peaceful and relaxing. At least that's what I pretended it was like. I was expecting a relaxing walk in the park, but that was kind of hard with people staring at you like an alien. I'm guessing they saw me on TV. After walking, I just give up and sit down at one of the benches nearby and play my ukulele. After a few minutes, a man wearing a trenchcoat, aviators, and a fedora sits next to me.

"You play the ukulele?" he asks me in a scruffy voice. That did not sound natural.

"Yup. Why you wearing all that?" I ask him.

"You should know Stevie." he says. I guess he saw me on TV.

"You saw me on TV?" I ask him.

"Not exactly saw. More like caught." he says. Wait. Caught?

"Zander!? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Shh! If people recognize me, I'm toast. Anyways, can't a man just take a walk in the park?" he asks me. He did have a good point.

"Most guys I know don't really like going to the park." I say. Zander lowers his sunglasses.

"Well, I'm not most guys." Zander says. We laugh.

"Aren't you with Molly?" I ask him.

"Just because she's my love interest in the movie doesn't mean she's my love interest in real life." Zander says and takes my ukulele. He plays it.

"I know, but something tells me that Molly likes you." I say. Zander instantly strums a sour note.

"I don't really like her. Besides, I have someone else on my mind right now." he says and hands me my ukulele back. We just look at each other for a minute. It was really awkward, but really nice.

"I didn't know you played the ukulele." I say.

"No one does. My agent says it's not good for my image." he says.

"Well I think it's cute." I say impulsively. He blushes.

"You are not like those actresses I work with on set." he says.

"Thanks. You are not what I expected either. I got to go." I blurt impulsively. Why did I do that?

"Okay then. See you at the set?" he playfully asks me.

"See you at the set." I say and take off.

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME! Sup baby (That was lame :/)? How you doin? What are your favorite activities? What did you think of this chapter? REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

(Stevie)

Face it Stevie. You don't like Zander. He's a movie star, and you are just a stunt double. Let it go.

Okay. I'm talking to myself. Yay.

"Stevie!" Jerry suddenly yells.

I turn around and see him with a magazine and an angered expression on his face. I would've been much more relazed if he was just acting. Too bad he's only a producer.

I look at the magazine and the front cover is very interesting. There is a picture of Zander and me at the park, and me in Zander's arms after I fell.

_STEVIE AND ZANDER: THE NEW IT COUPLE?_

I try not to laugh. Mostly because I wonder how they made the magazine so quickly. I also wonder how they knew it was Zander underneath that fedora. The paparazzi always does wonders.

"You think this is funny kid? Zander and Molly are supposed to be the new it couple this year." Jerry explains. Oh.

"I didn't do anything. We got seen together, and they make up a story." I say.

"Okay. Since you're new to the sole acting biz, I'll forgive you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." he says and hands me my costume.

"You know the drill."

* * *

Right now, I'm in my costume same as last time, but with different sunshades. You could barely tell the difference between me and Molly.

"Molly! How many stunts do you want Stevie to do today?" Jerry says coming up to me.

Molly? He thought I was Molly? This should be interesting.

"Umm... Only as many as she needs to Jerry." I say trying to sound like Molly. It works.

"What ever happened to calling me dad?" he asks me. Jerry was Molly's father? Don't blame me if you think I'm stupid. I'm new to the business, so I don't know much. Besides, Molly has a stage name, so even if I did compare her last name to her Dad's, there was no way to tell if they were related.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry. Dad." I say awkwardly. He just looks at me skeptically and walks back to his directors chair to talk to the camera crew.

"Hey Stevie." Zander says coming over to me and eyeing my outfit.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask him.

"Even through those sunglasses, I'd recognize those hazel eyes anywhere." he says to me. I try not to blush.

"Seriously? Do you do this with all of the other extras and stunt doubles?" I ask him.

"No." he says. Hm... I would have expected something a shallow popstar would say.

"Molly! Practice your lines with Zander. I don't want you to slip up again!" Jerry says handing me a script. I take it, and it's like reading a book.

"Want to practice?" I ask Zander.

"Sure." he says and we sir down in chairs nearby.

"Lulu. I'm dying. I just want to know that I love you." Zander says to me emotionally taking a stray hair of mine and puts it back into place.

"Max, don't say that. I love you too. Don't die. Please!" I say. This was an intense scene. I just hoped I didn't have to watch Zander and Molly do this on camera. Zander hesitates for a moment.

"It says here that Max kisses Lulu." Zander says. It was right.

"You want to do it?" I ask him.

"You want to?" he asks me.

"I guess." I say and lean in. Just when we are centimeters apart, we hear this screeching sound.

"STEVE! Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" Molly yells and approaches us.

"Sorry Molly." I say.

"You better be sorry! Zander and I are supposed to be the new it couple this year!" Molly yells. Zander just sits there like a kid might when his dad was giving him a speech on behavior.

"You know what? I'll just leave you two alone to practice the scene. I'm just a stunt double." I say getting up from my chair.

"That's all you'll ever be Steve. Just a stunt double." Molly spat. That hurt, but it didn't kill me. She gives me a death glare, and I see Zander giving me a look that says "Don't leave me with her!"

I leave and just hang out with the extras Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson.

"Ohh..." they say simultaneously.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You like Zander don't you?" Kacey asks me poking me playfully.

"What? No I don't! Besides, he's a famous actor. And... I'm just a stunt double lucky to be here." I say looking at the floor.

"Hey. It's better than being an extra." Nelson says.

"No it's not." Kevin blurts.

"Shut up Kevin!" Kacey and Nelson says simultaneously.

"It's okay guys. Besides, what would make you guys think I like Zander?" I ask them.

"Umm... Well, we say you guys almost kiss just a few minutes ago, and I think this may prove it." Kacey says handing me a magazine just like the one Jerry shoved into my face a few moments ago.

"It's a magazine. They make up stories like this all the time." I say.

"They never pay attention to the stunt doubles." Kevin says.

"Touché Reed." I say.

"Hey. At least you have more fame!" Nelson says and pats me on the back.

"What if I get sucked into a love triangle or something?" I ask them. They don't answer. They are too busy staring at something. I follow their gaze, and I see Molly try to kiss Zander. Zander looks like he's trying not to throw up.

"I guess he doesn't like Molly." Kacey says.

"You think?"


	6. Chapter 6

(Stevie)

Zander and Molly are getting ready for their special kissing scene. For this scene, Molly is behind a pair of sunglasses, so nobody would tell the difference if the stunt double filled in for her. Right now, everybody was watching them. I wished it was over, and I think Zander did too. He kept cringing and stalling during the scene.

"Okay. Let's try that again. TAKE 37! ACTION!" Jerry yells and Zander cringes again.

"Cut!" Jerry yells. After that, Zander gets off set and behind the cameras.

"Why won't you kiss Molly Zander?" Jerry asks Zander.

"It just doesn't feel right." he says. Never thought I'd hear him say that.

"Do you think you could do it?" Jerry asks him.

"No. Do we have another girl or something?" Zander asks.

"We do have the stunt double, but I don't think you would like to kiss her." Jerry says. As soon as he says that, Zander's eyes light up.

"Oh Stevie? Sure. Why not?" Zamder says. I cold tell he's nervous. He tries to act casual, but he acts like he never acted in his life.

"What! No! Stunt doubles do dangerous stuff! Not kiss actors!" Molly screams.

"Okay Zander. I guess you have to do the scene with Molly again." Jerry explains and Zander goes back to his expression of being terrified. Of course Jerry would listen to Molly. Zander looks at Molly, who is putting on lipstick and puckering her lips. Zamder just goes back I'm front of the camera with Molly and they do the scene.

"Okay... And ACTION!" Jerry says and they do the scene. Molly grabs Zander's face and just abuses him with her lips.

"CUT!" Jerry yells. Zander just runs away and hides behind me and Kacey.

"Help me." he whimpers. I notice that he has lipstick marks all over his face.

"Zander, you need your face cleaned and stuff." Kacey says. Nelson and Kevin take a look at Zander and they say a few things.

"Red is not your color Zander." Nelson says like a fashionista would.

"Hey! It's not my fault Molly abused my face!" Zander argues. We just laugh at him.

"Come on Zander! Just get your kiss already. Any guy would love to kiss Molly Garfunkel." Nelson says trying to make him feel better.

"That's before they actually see her up close." Zander says trying to wipe the lipstick off his face.

"Is there any way they could do the scene Jerry?" I ask.

"Well, Molly just abuses Zander's face, and Zander is obviously not going to kiss her," Jerry says. "Someone else will have to kiss Zander." Jerry says. The moment he says that, all of the girls in the room run up to him and scream. They push me out of the way.

"Ow." I say trying to get up.

"PICK ME!" a random girl says.

"I NEED TO KISS ZANDER!" another random girl says. Kevin and Nelson help me up.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a bowling pin." I say.

"SHUT YOUR YAPS! I'M TIRED OF ALL THE ZANDER NONSENSE!" Jerry yells all stressed from all Zander... chimps. The girls get scared of him, but I just think he sounds like my dad after all the bacon is gone from the table. "Let's just take a break." Jerry says much calmer. We all go where we need to go.

"You!" Molly says walking up to Zander. "Why won't you kiss me?" she asks him poking him in the chest.

"You abused my face!" Zander protests. Molly just whispers something in his ear, and walks off. Zander's face turns pale.

"Who do you think will get the part?" Kacey asks.

"What do you mean? Molly wouldn't let that happen." I say.

"Come on. Do you think Jerry would waste time like this?" Kevin asks. Hm... He does have a point. He wouldn't waste his time yelling cut for a scene he knew that would never happen.

"STEVIE!" I hear them say. I turn to them.

"Stevie what?" I ask them.

"You could be Lulu." Kacey says.

"I can't. Molly told Jerry that I'm just a stunt double. Not an understudy." I explain.

"Why would Jerry listen to Molly?" Kevin asks. I take a look around, then whisper into their ears.

"Jerry is Molly's dad." I whisper. They all gasp.

"Why would she hide something like that?" Kacey asks me.

"Come on. She may be an actress, but she's still a teenager. A spoiled bratty teenager who doesn't want to be compared to her dad about who's more successful or something like that." I say.

"How would you know that?" Nelson asks me.

"People are always comparing me to my mom about how I should be more girly like her. She's not girly. She just does that to please my grandma." I explain.

"That sucks. Oh well. I just don't get it. She could be more famous with people knowing that Jerry is her dad. Come on. Jerry is a famous director." Zander says.

"It would ruin her reputation or something like that of people found out she was trying to hide it." Nelson says.

"You know what? Let's just stop talking about Molly and Jerry. What we really need to say is JUST KISS MOLLY ALREADY ZANDER!" Kevin screams at Zander.

"Hey! You try doing it without her abusing you!" Zander says. I face palm myself. Zander walks off and I just talk to the extras.

"Stevie, I have an idea." Kacey says to me. Uh oh. This should be interesting.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"You could fill in for Lulu!" Kacey says.

"We've been over this. I can't. Molly told Jerry-"

"What if she changed her mind?" Kacey asks me.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"Dude. You could pretend to be Molly behind those sunglasses and tell Jerry you want Stevie to fill in for Lulu." Kacey explains.

"But-"

"I know you want to kiss Zander." she blurts.

"I do not!" I try to argue.

"I see you stare at him during break and during that kissing scene." she says. Maybe she had a point.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I'm blaming you." I say adjusting my sunglasses and head towards Jerry. I'm so gonna get fired...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I love writing new chapters, and if you want to know how my day was, look at the authors note at the bottom.**

(Stevie)

Okay Stevie. You can do this. Be brave. Wow. I'm talking to myself. That's not a good sign.

I approach Jerry with my hat and sunglasses on. Let's hope Molly isn't around. I even try to execute a sashay, but I fail miserably.

"Hey dad!" I say trying to sound like Molly. I succeed. Luckily, I'm a great actress, so he doesn't get suspicious easily.

"Mollypop!" he says and gives me a big hug. Mollypop? What?

"Hey dad. So I was wondering, maybe I was getting a little selfish with the spotlight. Maybe that stunt double Steve could do the kissing scene?" I ask him. He thinks for a little bit. If I said Stevie, he could've gotten suspicious. Stay in character Stevie. Stay in character.

"Are you sure? You and Zander are supposed to the new it couple this year. It could put more attention to Zander and Stevie." he says.

"I'm sure dad. Besides, it's not like we'll tell the paparazzi that it's Stevie. They won't know the difference with me- Stevie behind the sunglasses." I say.

I hope the paparazzi won't tell it's me behind the sunglasses. After all, they did detect Zander. I wonder if they could do that twice...

"Hmm... Okay. I'll think about it." he says. I give him a hug, and run over to Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin.

"So... How did it go?" Kacey asks me.

"Well, I found out Jerry calls his daughter Mollypop, and he said he'll think about it." I say. They laugh.

"Mollypop!? HAHAHA!" Nelson and Kevin laugh. They fall to the floor with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Get up! People are staring!" I say. They get the,selves together, and get up like nothing ever happened. Wow. "I don't understand how you guys are just extras. You guys sound like great actors to me."

"Jerry didn't want us for some reason," they say. "But he saw some potential in us, so he made us extras. Better than nothing right?" Kacey says.

"I guess." I say.

"Stevie!" Jerry says approaching me.

"Hey Jerry!" I say pretending that I never spoke with him just minutes ago.

"I was thinking, do you want to do the kissing scene with Zander?" he asks me. I never thought he would actually think about it.

"Umm... Sure?" I say.

"Okay then." he says and walks over to Zander. Probably to tell him about me. In a few moments, Zander will scream and probably have a heart attack. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin are watching too. Jerry tells Zander who knows what, and then Zander smiles. After that, Jerry turns around to grab a chocolate doughnut. When Jerry is turned around, Zander does a fistpump in the air. When Jerry turns back to Zander, Zander acts casual. He tries to act cool, but he can't wipe that stupid smile off his face. That adorable, cute, stupid smile- what are you thinking? Get ahold of yourself Stevie! After that, Jerry walks off and Zander walks over to us.

"Guess who's the new Lulu?" he asks me playfully.

"I am?" I guess.

"Yup!" he says and gives me a hug. After that, Jerry calls me.

"Hey, I got to go. I have another stunt I have to do. You know the drill." I say, roll my eyes and walk away.

(Zander)

"Why are you so happy? You can't wait for Stevie?" Kevin asks me.

"What? I'm just happy because I don't have to kiss Molly." I say.

"Do you like Stevie?" Kacey suddenly asks me.

"What? No! Okay, maybe a little bit. I'll get over it. She's just a pretty and sweet girl, and she probably sees me as the famous snob." I say sheepishly.

"Come on Zander. She thinks of you as the famous movie star, and she thinks of herself as the stunt double." Nelson says.

"Since when did I ever think about that? Why didn't she get the part anyways? She did try out for the part Lulu, right?" I ask.

"I think Jerry had to let down the girls who auditioned, so that way it didn't seem like the part was directly for Molly." Kacey theorizes. It did make sense.

"What do you think Stevie has to do next?" Kevin asks. All of a sudden, we hear screaming. We look around, and see Stevie swing from a harness in front of a green screen. This is a very weird movie, but it's my job. As I was saying, she was holding a type of gun and she was dangling at least forty feet up high in front of a green screen.

"Okay Stevie! I want you to pretend to shoot the gun at enemies!" Jerry instructs and Stevie does that perfectly. She looked kind of weird with that harness around her waist, along with the brightness of the green screen, but then I remembered they did a lot of editing in the movie.

"Okay... CUT. Molly and Zander, you guys are up!" Jerry yells. Oh great. Molly and I go up and shoot the scene. Someone kill me.

"Max, we don't have much time." Molly says.

"It's okay Lulu. I'll be fine. Just save yourself. Live your life." I say clutching my chest as if a bullet plunged into it moments ago.

"How can I live my life without you?" she asks me. This wasn't real. I didn't want todo it, but I say it.

"I love you." I say and collasp to the floor.

"Max? Max! Wake up! I can't live without you! Those stupid spies had to go and ruin everything!" Molly yells with tears coming out of her eyes and falling to the floor next to me. She leans in and-

"CUT!" Jerry yells.

"What? Why? I cried these tears for nothing?" She asks. Kacey comes in and saves me.

"Hey Molly, did you know Johnny Depp is on set?" Kacey says.

"Really? EEP! Let me get my makeup ready." she says and goes away.

"Stevie! You're up!" Jerry yells. Stevie removes, her harness and comes up to me.

"Okay Stevie, you can have one line." Jerry says. Stevie nods and the scene starts. I lie down on the floor again.

"Max? Max! Wake up! I can't live without you! Those stupid spies had to go and ruin everything!" Stevie yells and falls to the floor next to me with tears coming out of her eyes. She was good. I will always wonder why Jerry didn't pick her to play Lulu. then the kiss scene comes up and her lips meet mine. It's hard to resist not kissing her back, since I was supposed to be lifeless in this scene.

"CUT!" Jerry yell and Stevie's lips leave mine. I almost long for the feeling again.

"Okay people, let's take a break, but Stevie! You have another stunt." Jerry says. Stevie rolls her eyes and goes to her next stunt. I go over to the extras Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson.

"Was that nice?" Kevin teases me. I grab a cup of punch from the craft services. I try to act suave. The thought of Stevie in my mind was not working.

"What was nice?" I say taking a sip of my punch.

"That kiss." Kacey says. My eyes widen and I do a spit take.

"What!? No! It's just acting." I say trying to hide the blush that appeared on my face.

"You're lying! Wait a second... You're blushing!" Kacey says pointing at my red face.

"Quiet down!" I say hoping no one heard us. Especially Molly.

"Let's hope Molly doesn't question the kissing scene." Kacey says.

"Yeah. I guess. Wait. What? I thought she already knew about the kissing scene?" I ask.

"Um... She doesn't exactly know about-"

"EXTRA! There is no Johnny Depp on set!" Molly says approaching Kacey with an angered expression.

"Johnny just left. He had to go. He left to go for a meeting with a giant gummy bear." Kacey says.

"Uhhh! How come the bad things always happen to me?" Molly says and stomps off.

"I can't believe they didn't give you a main character. I can't believe that Jerry didn't give you guys any roles at all." I say.

"Jerry runs the movie, and Molly kind of controls him." Kacey says.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"Let's just say that we kind of didn't get off to a good start with Molly." Kevin says.

_Flashback..._

_Kevin is playing real life Furious Pidgeons with Nelson in the waiting room. Kacey is just watching them gripping a magazine. Nelson goes into the catapult and he is launched... On Molly._

_"Get off me you stupid man child!" Molly yells at Nelson._

_"I'm so sorry Molly. Let me help you up-"_

_"Save it. You are not going to get a part." Molly says and looks at Kevin._

_"I like your tie." Molly says eyeing Kevin's bacon tie._

_"Thanks." Kevin says._

_"Where did you get it? The butcher shop?" Molly retorts and laughs, resulting in snorting at her devious comment. Kevin just looks down._

_"Don't talk to them like that!" Kacey says standing up for the boys._

_"What? You are not friends with them, are you?" Molly asks._

_"I am friends with them." Kacey says._

_"Be careful. You wouldn't want to risk yourself a role." Molly says._

_"Don't make me use my duct tape." Kacey says._

_"You still have my duct tape?" Kevin says._

_"You are a pathetic excuse for an actress." Molly says and walks off._

"I can't believe she would say that to you guys." I say.

"Well believe it buddy." Kacey says. I face palm myself. This was going to be a long day.

**Hope you liked that new chapter. If not, then what are you going to do about it? Leave a review! And my day was good. I got sent to Pandora (The music Padora, not the jewelry Pandora.) to present an idea that would make Pandora better. I saw and learned pretty random things. The gong hanging from the ceiling, records hanging up on the walls, and the break room with the ping pong table and the beanbag chairs were awesome (The ping pong table reminded me of HTR...). How was your day darling? Tell me in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I might give away too much about Stevie's parents. I understand if you hate what ever happened to Stevie's dad and all that stuff. Tell me in the reviews darling. :)**

(Stevie)

It's about nine in the morning, and I just get up from bed, grab a bowl of cereal, and watch TV, like I do with any other day. Suddenly, the phone rings. I answer it.

"Yello?" I ask.

"Dude. Check channel 13." Kevin says to me on the phone. Okay, I got his number too.

"Okay Kev." I say and hang up. I reach for the remote and turn to channel 13.

"You should definitely check out Zander Robbins new movie! It has tons of stunts, and it involves the lovely Molly Garfunkel!" the host says. So why should I watch this? As I'm about to turn the TV off, I hear something very interesting.

"Even though this movie sounds fascinating, there's much more drama between the actors off camera. Just yesterday, Stevie Baskara kissed Zander Robbins as a 'stunt.' This kiss was supposed to be for Molly Garfunkel, but Jerry changed it to Stevie. Jerry says Molly told him that Stevie should play the part, but Molly doesn't remember a thing about that. Is there a new love triangle brewing?" the host says.

"No there's not!" I say and turn off the TV. I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong honey?" mom asks me as she sits down next to me with some ice cream.

"Nothing mom." I say.

"I know my baby Stevie, and I know something is wrong." mom says.

"I was doing a stunt at the set yesterday, and it's all over the news." I say.

"You are a stunt double? That's how your father died. He should've stuck to being a technical producer." mom says.

"Why did he exactly want to be a stunt double?" I ask mom. She hesitates on the verge of tears.

"He wanted to impress me. I told him that he should've took some risks in his life to make it much more exciting. I never should've told him that. The only thing that keeps me happy now is you, things that remind me of him, and bacon flavored ice cream." she says patting the ice cream in her hands.

It's been hard without dad to be here. He wasn't here when I told mom that I got a part in a movie. He wasn't here to teach me how to ride a bike. He wasn't here when I made my first music video. He would've been proud of me.

"I know you're sad mom, but we have to move on with life. The present is a gift." I say trying to make mom feel better.

"I'm not sad. I just have something in my eye." she says wiping the tears out of her eyes. She always wants to be seen tough and strong. She never wanted to be seen crying. Ever since dad left, it was hard for her to do that.

"I got to go. I have to meet with your aunt." mom says and leaves.

"What about your ice cream-"

"I'll eat it in the car!" mom yells heading out the door. There's the mom I know in love. She has always insisted on calling her "Mama", but she seemed more of a "Ma" or just a plain mom. A really crazy bacon looking mom.

"Fine. I got to go too. I'll be at the set if you need me." I say and get ready.

* * *

I'm at the set, and Jerry is now seen with an angered expression.

"Look at this." he says handing me another magazine. I take a look at it, and know exactly what it is about.

_NEW LOVE TRIANGLE? WHO IS ZANDER FALLING FOR? THE FAMOUS MOLLY? OR THE RISK TAKING STEVIE?_

The paparazzi always does wonders. I try not to laugh, but then I see almost everyone with a magazine in their hands. It's not so funny anymore.

"Why are you always trying to get attention?" Jerry asks me.

"I swear I don't do this on purpose!" I say.

"Don't expect me to forgive you the next time this happens." he says and stalks off to the camera crew. I just get my costume and perform the drill.

* * *

When I exit the dressing room, I'm suddenly seeing the reporters and paparazzi heading over to me. They also have Molly and Zander.

"Stevie!" a reporter says and shoves a microphone into my face.

"Do you like Zander?"

"Did you fall into his arms on purpose?"

"Do you hate Molly?"

"Are you going to continue to persuay acting even though you are probably going to die performing a stunt?"

All of these questions are shot right at me at the same time. I also see that Zander is frustrated as well. Molly? She's just posing for photos.

"No!" I say trying to get away from the crowd.

"Do you like playing a stunt double?"

"Shut up, or I'm going to get my duct tape!" I scream. So I had a went psycho, but in my defense, I was really stressed.

The moment I say that, the crowd goes silent and then runs away. I hope it doesn't get into the magazine.

"You really know how to talk to people." Zander says to me.

"I'm just stressed." I say and sit in a chair nearby.

"This is going to make you look like a fool." Molly says and walk off. So my outburst is going to be spread. Great.

"Okay Stevie! Stevie darling, I'm going to need you to jump from car to car." Jerry says leading me to a scene where it looks like a bridge with dozens of cars on it.

"I'm going to have to jump from a car?" I ask him.

"Yup. You have to make it fast, or else we'll have to take another shot." he says nonchalantly. After that, he goes into his stupid little directors chair. I just climb on top of a random car.

"And... ACTION!" Jerry yells. I jump from car to car, and for that one moment, I actually feel like a cool person. Like an actual spy.

"Okay, and... CUT!" Jerry yells. For the first time in my life, I did a stunt and didn't make a mistake. I'm kind of proud of myself.

(Zander)

While Stevie did her car jumping stunt, Molly was trying to flirt with me.

"What does Stevie have that I don't?" she asks me.

"Well, she's nice, she's beautiful, and she's not afraid to take risks." I say.

"I'm all those things! Except for that last one." she says. So much for trying to get me to like her. I just look at Stevie doing her car jumping stunt, and she looked amazing.

"It's not like I can't do that. Because I can!" Molly yells. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

(Molly)

I am not a risk taker? I'll show Zander that I'm a risk taker.

"Dad." I whisper.

"Yes Mollypop?" he asks me trying to give me a hug.

"Don't call me that! I was wondering if I could do a stunt for once." I ask him.

"Oh Molly, those stunts are for professionals-"

"And you hired Steve when she auditioned for the part Lulu." I say.

"Molly-"

"You hired her off the streets!" I argue.

"It's not safe Molly." he says. Uh...

"Please?" I ask him trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes. Kind of hard to pull it off if you weren't a kid.

"Fine. But if you hurt yourself, don't blame me." he says. Yay! I get to do a stunt!

"Thanks dad. What should I do?" I ask him. He takes a look at his clipboard.

"Umm... How about fall off a chair?" he asks.

"What? That's nothing extreme! Let me see that." I say ripping his clipboard out of his hands. I take a look at it, and I see a cartoon drawing of a Furious Pidgeon.

"Dad!" I say slapping the clipboard into his grasp.

"What? It gets boring yelling at people as a director." he says.

"Give me a stunt that can be impressive!" I yell at him.

"Fine. How about... You jump into the night sky with a rope gun for the ending." Dad says.

"Hm... Well, it sounds easy. Okay. Thanks dad." I say and walk away to the dressing room. I can't help it. Those spy suits are totes adorbs! **(This almost killed me trying to write this sentence down.)**

(Stevie)

I'm in my costume, and I'm ready to do another stunt.

"Hey Jerry! Any stunts for me to try?" I ask him.

"Umm... No. For some reason, Molly wants to try a stunt. Too bad it's the best one." Jerry says drawing a Furious Pidgeon on his clipboard. Just when I warmed up to those dangerous stunts.

"Which one is it?" I ask him.

"Hm..." he says roaming around through his clipboard. "She uses a rope gun to soar through the night sky with a big caption on the screen saying THE END." he says.

"That would've sounded fun to play." I say.

"Yeah, but it's dangerous for her. I don't understand why she would want to do a stunt." he says.

"Well, thanks Jerry. Got to go." I say and go over to Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin.

"What was that about?" Kacey asks me.

"I was wondering if there were anymore stunts for me to perform, and Jerry said Molly wanted to try one out." I say.

"Wait. What!? That sounds nothing like Molly. She would never do anything like that for fun." Kacey says.

"Unless there was a purpose." Kevin says.

"There are two things she would do a stunt for. One, fame-"

"She already has fame." I say.

"You didn't let me finish," Nelson says. "Two, she would do it for some attention from some certain someone." Nelson finishes.

As soon as he says that, Zander comes over doing the moonwalk. We all stare at him. He seemed to be having fun, until he realized that we were staring at him. He stops dancing.

"What? Can't a man moonwalk in peace?" he asks. We just let it go.

"Guess what." I ask him.

"Are all the actors getting free rainbow wigs?" he guesses.

"No, but wouldn't that be awesome?" Kevin and Nelson say and the boys perform a complex high five. I'll never understand boys.

"Molly wants to try out a stunt." I say. As soon as I say that, Zander turns pale.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kacey asks Zander pinching his cheek for a moment, and then slapping it.

"What was that for? What did I do wrong?" Zander asks the girl.

"You did nothing wrong. You just have a very slappable face." Kacey replies nonchalantly.

"Okay then?" Zander says rubbing the red mark on his cheek. I don't know why, but I place my hand on his cheek. He just looks at me. After a few awkward seconds, I pull my hand away from his face. I'm so stupid.

"So why do think Molly would just want to do a stunt?" I ask him.

"I kind of told her that she wasn't a risk taker, and now she wants to do a stunt" he says sheepishly, then looks down at the ground.

"Seriously? You told her she wasn't a risk taker? You know that would end up with her trying out for a stunt!" Kacey says slapping Zander again.

"Stop slapping me!" Zander says.

"I can't help it. You have a very slappable face." Kacey says.

"Okay, so Molly likes you? And you didn't know?" I say.

"So I'm an oblivious person. Sue me." Zander says sheepishly.

"Dude. She abused your face, and I think she invented the whole love triangle." I say.

"Okay, but we still don't have proof." Zander says. He does have a point. After he says that, he pulls me towards him and he hides behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making sure Kacey doesn't slap me again." he says. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter of She Devil's Stunt Double! Let's hope it's not that bad.**

(Stevie)

Okay, today's the day Molly does her stunt.

"Good luck." I say to her and walk off. When I walk off, I hear her mumbling a few words.

"I'll show all of them that I can do this." she mumbles.

"MOLLY!" Jerry yells. Molly gets up and Jerry hands her a rope gun. She runs up to the set, and Jerry doesn't look so good. I'm guessing he's worried.

"And... Action!" he yells. Molly shoot the rope gun at the target on the wall, and tries to swing. She swings, and then she let's go of the gun. She lands on three people.

"Molly! What the- CUT!" Jerry says and then runs up to Molly. I guess she wasn't fit for a stunt double.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I never should have let you do that! Are you broken?" Jerry asks her. She is in a position that I never thought that was possible.

"Help us." the others say.

"Call the ambulance!" Jerry yells.

* * *

Just a couple minutes later, an ambulance comes in and takes Molly away with the other three actors.

"Hope you feel better soon." I say to Molly who is lying on a gurney.

"Shut up. I'll be back." she whispers. Even if she's broken or not, she will always be a drama queen.

"Great. I think we'll have to recast the role for Lulu." Jerry says putting his head in his hands. All of a sudden, Zander is pushing me towards Jerry.

"Hey Jerry. I was just wondering if Stevie could play the part of Lulu." Zander says.

"Wait. What-" I say before Zander's hand is covering my mouth.

"Hmm... I've seen her at the audition. She's good. Sure. Why not? No one has seen the trailer, so why not?" Jerry says. I bite Zander's hand and he instantly snatches his hand away from my face.

"I'll play Lulu, but can you get main roles for those extras over there?" I ask Jerry pointing to Nelson, Kacey, and Kevin.

"Hmmm... Molly didn't want me to hire them, but who cares? She's in the hospital. I'll see what I can do. Luckily, I think Molly landed on three main characters. Maybe those extras can play those parts." Jerry says, and smiles. After that, Jerry gives me a script.

"I hope you have a good memory." he says and walks off.

"Oh. My. Frittata." I say. So I said random things when I was happy. Sue me.

"Yay! You got the part!" Max says giving me a hug. I hug back.

"I got to tell them they have parts." I say running over to Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey.

"Guys, guess what?" I ask them.

"We know Molly broke herself trying to do a stunt." Kacey says.

"That's not it." I say.

"Are we going to have a acne party on Fridays?" Nelson guesses.

"You guys are really bad at guessing." I say.

"Fine. Tell us then." Kevin says.

"Well-"

"You guys got main roles!" Zander says. Aww nuts.

"What? You are lying." they say. Once they says that, Jerry comes in.

"Thank Stevie over there. You guys have main roles." Jerry says handing them scripts.

"Now you believe us?" I ask them.

"What... Uh..." they say. Actually, that was all they said before they fainted.

"You guys okay?" I ask them poking them with my foot.

"They'll be fine." Zander says trying to go away.

"Wait a minute," I say getting markers. "Want to draw all over their faces?" I ask him.

"Sure." he says, and you know what happens next.

"Haha." I say drawing a mustache on Nelson's face.

"I've never done anything like this before." Zander says drawing a beard on Kacey's face.

"Like having fun?" I ask him drawing a unibrow on Kevin.

"Yeah. I'm usually traveling, or just acting." he says.

"That sounded fun." I say.

"It wasn't." he says.

"Hmm..." I say drawing over his face.

"Hey! I'm not even asleep!" he says.

"That's why it's so funny." I say. He draws on me too. He writes on my arm. I look at it.

"Zevie. What's Zevie?" I ask him looking at the tattoo on my arm.

"I don't know. It just came to me." he says.

"It looks cute. How about Stevie and Zander?" I say and playfully shove him.

"I never thought about that." he says.

"I like Zevie." I say.

"Yeah. Me too." he says and smiles.

**Okay, I'm not good at endings, but I will tell you that I'm working on a new Zevie story! Plus some Grelson, and maybe some Kavin. I'm not really good at finishing stories... Well, that's because I hate ending them. Well, I had to end this story because I just lost some inspiration, so I ended up ending it. Review my darlings! Or don't. Whatever you feel like.**


End file.
